Una carta para mi amada
by rox siniestra
Summary: Los tiempo pasan... una tragedia ocurrió, ella extrañaba tanto que una carta a su cadáver le escribió, sobre la tumba de ella esa carta permanecerá... y él tiene el consuelo de que su espíritu la leerá.


**Yo: un nuevo anime, una nueva idea**

**Hyoma: te hace mal volver a ver los animes de tu infancia**

**Yo: claro que no, ya que estas…**

**Hyoma: Ashita no Nadja no le pertenece a la autora del fic ni tampoco los personajes**

* * *

_Querida Nadja:_

_No puedo creer que hace muchos tiempo te has alejado de mi lado, todos dicen que son solo cuatro meses, pero para mi han pasado miles de años. Siento como si el tiempo fuera mucho más lento. Que un segundo es un año._

_Te sorprenderías mucho en saber que es lo que ha sido de mi, ya no como, no me arreglo, soy un desastre andante, no quiero ver a nadie, solo quiero que mi momento llegue, para poder estar a tú lado… Ya sé que no te gustaría leer esto, de todas formas lo escribo. Siento una profunda necesidad de volver a tenerte a mi lado. Es una sensación que creí jamás podría sentir._

_Nadja… Nadja… tu nombre suena en la brisa del viento. Tu nombre se escucha en mi habitación, en los jardines, en todo el mundo…_

_Uno diría que con mi edad, y por ser un aristócrata, ya debería de estar comprometido… Pero no es así. Aun te amo, aunque no estés en este mundo. Una frontera nos separa, la de la vida y la muerte. Pero mi consuelo es que pronto nos encontraremos… Porque como me dijo una vez mi madre: "Cuando una persona que amas se muere, tu sabes que no puedes vivir mucho más sin esa persona… Por eso se cree que no vives mucho más después de haber perdido al amor de tú vida"._

_Jamás he escrito una carta, y debo suponer que lo estoy haciendo mal… Aparte de extrañarte y pensar en ti, me estoy preocupando por mi hermano, Keith tampoco es el mismo desde que partiste al paraíso. _

_Eso era mi segundo asunto a comentarte mi querida Nadja. Keith ha regresado a su oficio como el ladrón Rosa Negra… Ya sé que debía de hacer todo lo posible por evitar que eso ocurriera, pero en mi estado, no era posible… Aparte ya conoces a mi hermano, cuando quiere algo, lucha por ello._

_Debería decirte lo mucho que te hecho de menos… pero no tengo suficiente papel, tinta, ni tiempo… pero resumido: "Nadja jamás volveré a encontrar a una chica igual a ti. Eres hermosa, talentosa, y un achica un tanto inusual… Pero de esa chica fue de la que me he enamorado hace un tiempo… La que me enamoro con un Vals"._

_Hace un tiempo llegue a pensar que, aunque no te dieras cuenta, estabas realmente enamorada de Keith, y aun esa idea ronda por mis pensamientos. Ya no sé que decirte con respecto a eso… más de "estoy celoso". Ojalá yo hubiera logrado salvarte y ayudarte en tantas ocasiones como él… Claro, sin faltarte el respeto._

_¡Tus bailes! O dios mio… como extraño verte danzar sobre un pequeño escenario. Mis padres me llevaron a ver a unos bailarines el otro día, y yo no paraba de decirles "Ninguno es como el de mi amada Nadja". Creo que eres la única que logro que yo entienda la danza._

_Nadja, creo que este es el momento en que debo acabar la carta, pero créeme que no quiero… mientras escribo esto, para dejarlo sobre tu tumba, pienso que tal vez, con suerte, con fe, con algo inusual… tú espíritu, tu alma, o incluso, tu fantasma, tomo esta carta y la lea, para que sepa como me encuentro desde tu partida…_

_Nadja… ya lo he escrito todo… y esta no será la única carta que recibas de mi… cuando este en la agonía de mi muerte, pediré que alguien escriba lo que le dicte… será un saludo… una noticia… de que muy pronto estaré nuevamente a tú lado…_

_Te ame, te amo, y te amare por siempre, hasta más allá de la muerte…_

_Francis._

* * *

**Yo: creo que estoy variando mucho**

**Tsubasa: ¿Tú crees?**

**Yo: si, bueno díganme ¿Qué les pareció?**

**Kyoya: es una carta, no es mucho**

**Yo: ¬¬ mejor dejo que los lectores juzguen**

**Dark: eso no nos da ningún problema**

**Yo: ok, ya entendí… bueno ya saben, reviews, sugerencias, aclaraciones, todo es aceptado**

**Reiji: somos flexibles ^^**

**Yo: nos vemos en el próximo fic… Mata-nee**


End file.
